Over the years, digital video content has gained increasing popularity with consumers. With the ever-growing amount of audio and video content available to consumers through the Internet using computers, smart phones, and other sources, consumers have access to a vast amount of content and programming. Furthermore, many devices (e.g., PCs, DVD recorders) and services that are readily available allow consumers to record, time-shift or view on-demand video and audio content.
The availability of multimedia content in a vast array of digital formats has facilitated distribution of multimedia content because of the high degree of portability. A user may capture video of an event such as a graduation event, a wedding, or a performance. Such user-generated content can be lengthy and many times, contain such defects as poor lighting and shaking caused by movement of the camera while capturing the video. Off-the-shelf video editing applications provide users with the capability to incorporate special effects into captured images, audio and video. Some video editing/playback applications allow users to incorporate comments and tags at specific points within the video. However, video editing can be a complex and time-consuming task, particularly for users with less experience.